Chaos
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: When X.A.N.A makes his own scanner, a hacker become a choas weapon against
1. New Human In Lyoko  Part 1

"Code Lyoko" is copyrighted 2001-2004 by Antefilms, France 3, and Canal J. All rights  
  
served. Don't sue me, please!  
  
"Chaos"  
  
Part 1 - "New Human In Lyoko – Part 1"  
  
If X.A.N.A. was a human, he would be smiling from ear to ear. He did something – not  
  
even Alieta would expect–he gotten a new scanner on-line. This scanner was to be  
  
it's own virtual humanizing scanner. Problem is that he had to quicky scan a  
  
human–but most of the kids are either too stupid, too young or too old for him  
  
to work. Sissy was too "in love with Ulrich" to be a worthful henchman. Then he  
  
spotting a familiar face in the newspaper.  
  
"Chaos Shipping Over To Kadic Private School."   
  
He remember Chaos, was really a female girl about the look about the age of thirteen years  
  
old–but she was really fifteen years old. The police was totally confused about her. The girl  
  
seems to wear more white clothing the most people where in their lifetime–but most of the  
  
trouble of her hacking from her computer. The Internet section of the Interpol stopped her. She  
  
was sent to jail for a few years–but she's out–but she can't touch a real computer for a while–but  
  
she can hold other electric items such as cell phone or portal video game systems. This sounds  
  
good.   
  
#####################################################################  
  
"Is that Chaos?" Steve "Odd" Smith, an eleven year-old American boy with blonde   
  
spike-looking hairdo with a bit of purple in the near the top of his forehead. The boy  
  
was dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans.   
  
Ulrich Ugituruz, a twelve Sweden boy with dull brown hair body was dress in  
  
his usually brown shirt and baggy cargo pants. He looked at the girl. The girl  
  
was red hair girl dressed in white shirt, white lab coat, white hiking boots. She  
  
looked like a mad scientist from the television or cartoons.   
  
"Yeah, she is Chaos. Looking at this dull white is making me itching for  
  
a X.A.N.A. attack. At least, when it attacks–it's colorful." Ulrich  
  
remarked.   
  
#############################################################  
  
"What happen to you, Sissy?" Yumi Yumato asked, when she saw Sissy looking  
  
like some had dump a load of lunch on Sissy–but Sissy never spoke to Yumi. But  
  
then Herb & Nick show up.   
  
"What gotten into Sissy?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Well, she was trying to bug Carol 'Chaos' Ayene into helping her suiting up her  
  
new lab-top computer–but Carol had settle down with the rules–and told Sissy  
  
to stuff her lab-top into her you-know-where." Herb stated.   
  
"Go on. I'm still all ears." Yumi remarked.  
  
"Sissy was so mad that she attempt kicked Carol's you-know-where–but Carol was  
  
speeder then 'the Flash'-the DC Comic book character–and dumb a load of potato  
  
on her. Jim went to get them. He's not touching Carol–other if she's near a computer--  
  
since she is Jim's niece. Sissy was sent to her room–but not before telling us to  
  
hit the vending machines, so she can get her lunch in." Herb remarked. "Catch  
  
you later!"   
  
#######################################################  
  
Odd and Ulrich were waiting for two people near a manhole in  
  
the school's park.. One–a fourteen Japanese girl dress in what you might consider gothic wear–a  
  
black a shirt and black skirt. Her name was Yumi Yumato. Two-a thirteen English body with  
  
a lighter blue shirt and blue jeans. His name was Jermine Jerthun.   
  
Both Yumi & Jermine were arriving at the same time.   
  
"Is X.A.N.A up to something?"  
  
"Nope, but Alieta remarked that X.A.N.A had quickly awaken, turn on a tower,  
  
did something fast, then turn off the same tower. By the time, she got there,  
  
the tower wasn't active. I'm had a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Well, could he been going after 'Choas'?" Yumi asked.  
  
"He had to bait her to the do but since X.A.N.A. is computer, I doubt that  
  
X.A.N.A would do such a thing." Jermine. "She did dump her potato  
  
on Sissy."  
  
"Well, she could effect other stuff like a Game Boy Advance SP."   
  
Odd remarked. "She can be near other electric like that–and X.A.N.A can   
  
take anything."  
  
"Well, just as be as patient as X.A.N.A. plotting to figure out what that  
  
waste of electric chips is going to do next." Ulrich stated.  
  
#########THE END OF PART 1################################## 


	2. New Human In Lyoko  Part 2

X.A.N.A is here, with a recap of what going in the last part: I created a virtual human  
  
scanner to create my own human warrior to give Alieta and her little gang a hard  
  
time. One big problem, Carol "Choas" Ayene, the famous hacker can't touch a computer  
  
for sometime–but she can touch different electric ideas. Meanwhile, the gang  
  
saw that "Chaos" has arrive at their boarding school.  
  
"Chaos"  
  
Part 2 – "New Human In Lyoko – Part 2"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
########################################################  
  
Ulrich's Logbook --  
  
June 16, 2004   
  
It's been a week since "Choas" had arrived, and mostly everyone  
  
had agree that X.A.N.A hasn't a plot for her. The last plot was  
  
trapping the tower itself in a Guardian, a glowing yellow  
  
trap that can only be free by using a illusion of the thing  
  
inside of it. Thought, X.A.N.A did show up to try  
  
to stop Alieta from ending the code need to stop  
  
what either X.A.N.A. is doing to the real–but  
  
he failed. The only trouble in real world that X.A.N.A.   
  
fowl up a printing computer and was creating  
  
fiction books in an attempt to con the public that  
  
X.A.N.A. is the good guy. Where did his  
  
get his chip from?   
  
Ulrich  
  
############################################################################  
  
X.A.N.A. was pleased. He had work well–and that fake X.A.N.A. creature fool then all. Even  
  
the guardian did this job nicely. Though it's another tower down, he was pleased–become  
  
they didn't know that a Japanese game company shipping planet computer to accidently delete  
  
one of their own games for their held-hand system. He was then able to transport to thought  
  
Lyoko the box to an shipping office in France. Then he wrote Carol Ayene's name above  
  
Kadic Boarding School's address. Then he using powers of another tower  
  
and shrink the program for the scanner. It could fight on the Game Boy Advance  
  
SP cart with no problem.  
  
He summon what remain of his army: 600 air bone trouble makers–warps & hornets; 5,9124  
  
blocks–he should hadn't create that virtual school trap in Lyoko, the human really took a lot of  
  
his blocks that day; 100 ball-like metal tank-a 20 a day with out an active tower to help;  
  
9,3493 rat–the most common monster in his arm, the X.A.N.A. faker-recently created, 9  
  
Guardians–3 down, a pair of fake towers–use one of them before, and himself–the mastermind.  
  
He reveal that he attempt a few tries to create higher level creatures for them–but with out active  
  
tower to do so–it would take years–and then come up with a few new plot. They were  
  
agreeable–but to he they were all brain dead–just mindless Zombies. He had reveal that he come  
  
with a killer way to stop them. He sent a Carol "Chaos" Ayene, a white Game Boy Advance SP  
  
with a blank white Game Boy Advance cart. She will be his choice as his warrior against those  
  
Alieta and her little band of Merry Men. He smiled as Alieta is reactive the scanner tower.   
  
Quicker then "Space Odyssey 2001"'s HAL, X.A.N.A. created a card. The card was  
  
a different color–black with another on it–but the back show the red sign of X.A.N.A.   
  
X.A.N.A had decide on 150 hit points for her life–before she's blast back to the  
  
real world. At this time, the black card went hidden deep inside the X.A.N.A. data-based,  
  
after way from anything the "Alieta" system could touch. X.A.N.A wonder what  
  
that Alieta is doing. The fake X.A.N.A disappeared for a moment and swiped  
  
all the cards–the Cards showing all kinds of his own monsters, Alieta Odd, Ulrich, & Yumi, the  
  
three troublemakers that cause all of his problems–if they delete the cards–but X.A.N.A.   
  
has to know "Alieta" password–he tried "Code Lyoko" to delete the cards–but he failed.   
  
He show a white blank card with 150 hits point. I better hope that card for this guy   
  
doesn't show up or my plan to use Choas is unplugged.  
  
##################################################################  
  
Ulrich's Logbook  
  
June 21, 2001  
  
The birthday for Jermine is coming up. It's tomorrow. Jermine, got a 24-hour  
  
sick a few day–told us to pay a visit to factory to say "hi" to Alieta for him. We  
  
did–but Alieta told us that their been some recalling. The one that she battle  
  
in the tower when X.A.N.A was doing that book trouble as a faker! She recall  
  
her first battle in which X.A.N.A. destroyed her staff–but she knock out both  
  
of them for a while. She didn't reawaken–until Jermine come across here while  
  
we four were stuck on Lyoko. I learn that Alieta had created a card for Jermine   
  
just in case of that Chaos is use. Usually I don't mind X.A.N.A. not attacking–at  
  
least time goes forward–instead of backwards–but this time, all most of all of  
  
us are itching for X.A.N.A. battle Recently, I been seeing Choas will a Game Boy Advance SP  
  
when make not in class. Sissy attempt to the usual tattletale on her to Jim, but Jim reveal that the  
  
judge was his twin brother–and his brother want her to live a normal life–so he bad her from  
  
all computers for a while–but he doesn't think Game Boys are game machines–not computer.  
  
Funny thought she only got one cart–a white one with no name on. Three guesses on  
  
what I'm thinking and the first two don't count? X.A.N.A. tricked us–by sending  
  
that faker to fool with our minds.  
  
Ulrich  
  
########################################################################  
  
As Jermine was walking into the factory, he saw four familiar people–Alieta , Yumi,  
  
Odd, & Ulrich" Alieta had come to Earth herself, since she was in her red-hair ten year  
  
old body, dressed in a red shirt, and red skirt.   
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Jermine. Happy birthday to you!" the  
  
four song out–thought Alieta was out of tune. Jermine was happy.   
  
From this human friends he got the following: From Odd–he got "Choas" report collections of  
  
all the hacks that she done.; From Ulrich – he got a "Rumors Of Super-Computer" one  
  
of the sections was called "Deja Va?" and talk about the rumor French company,  
  
X.A.N.A. – the gang's arch enemy"; From–Yumi, he got some best virus  
  
software that a teenage could buy.   
  
But from this Lyoko friend, Alieta, who been sitting at the computer, had show   
  
him, four cards–three of them contain the virtual version of Odd, Ulrich  
  
& Yumi, but the for card is blank.   
  
"Who's that card for?" Jermine asked.  
  
"You." Alieta answered.   
  
"But that would create a lot of energy. More energy then you have." Jermine replied.  
  
"But not with out some of the towers helping!" Alieta remarked.   
  
Jermine eye's blinked a few time. "Huh?" he say after  
  
a short time.  
  
"I had you forget that I had of the same abilities as X.A.N.A. and that  
  
means turning on towers as well as shutting them down." Alieta stated. "But  
  
when my towers are on–they glow pink–and everything that connect to  
  
that tower works well."  
  
"That's explain why Herb's old speakers worked well–I though it  
  
was X.A.N.A. trying to fool us." Yumi stated.   
  
"Huh? The only tower I turned on was the one connected to the virtual scanners!"  
  
"If you had the some powers as X.A.N.A. does? Can he input the 'Code: Lyoko"  
  
as well?" Jermine asked.  
  
For a moment, you could have hear a pin drop. Then Alieta replied, "Yes."  
  
"Let's find out where out little virus brain is at." Jermine replied.  
  
Just then, the computer show big red letter appearance:   
  
"RIGHT HERE, YOU LITTLE JERK!"  
  
"X.A.N.A?" Yumi asked.  
  
"YOU BET YOUR BOTTOM HIT POINTS ON THAT ONE, MY PRINCESS!"  
  
X.A.N.A remarked.  
  
"That's explains the fake Yumi plot." Ulrich remarked.  
  
"And why he took over the old Japanese armor" Yumi remarked.  
  
"I WILL REMOVE THE ANTI-VIRUS FROM ALIETA, IF YUMI STAY VIRTUAL FOR  
  
THE REST OF HER LIFE!" X.A.N.A remarked.  
  
"Can't I come?" Ulrich asked.  
  
X.A.N.A. answered, "NOPE. ONLY YUMI MUST COME."  
  
"No deal!" Ulrich remarked.   
  
"THEN KNOW THIS! I WILL HAD THREE ATTACKS PLOTTING OUT! THE FIRST  
  
ONE WILL HAVE NOTHING. THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE SOME OF MY MONSTER.  
  
FINALLY, THE THREE WILL BE A HUMAN ON MY SIDE!" X.A.N.A. remarked.  
  
"Would that be Choas?" Alieta asked.  
  
THAT IS FOR ME TO KNOW, AND YOU NEVER TO FIND OUT!!!!! ALIETA,  
  
YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW–YOUR CAN STAY AS LONG AS YOU LIKE  
  
IN HUMAN FORM–BUT IF ANYONE–INCLUDING YOU ATTEMPT TO SHUT  
  
DOWN ME DOWN! YOUR HISTORY IS DELETED LONG WITH ME AND  
  
LYOKO!  
  
##################################################################  
  
Somewhere in the boarding school, Carol is relaxing after school. She insert  
  
a white cart into her Game Boy Advance SP.   
  
"So how was the deal you make, X?" Carol asked.  
  
"NOT SO GOOD. THE SWORD STATED IT WAS A 'NO DEAL'. WELL,   
  
IT WILL BE FEW DAYS BEFORE I CAN MAKE SURE ALL OF THE  
  
DELETE OF YOUR VIRTUAL SELF IS READY!"  
  
"Fine by me." Carol remarked.  
  
#####END OF PART 2#####################################  
  
I was going to do original "Sissy" was going to be the villain, but  
  
I decide that she was "TOO MUCH IN LOVE WITH ULRICH".   
  
Signed by  
  
Dr. Thinker 


	3. New Human In Lyoko  Part 3

Ulrich: Bad news, readers. X.A.N.A. pull a fast one on us. He trick us with his last  
attack, a new creature, a X.A.N.A faker, pull out one of X.A.N.A. Meanwhile,  
us and Alieta had celebrate the birthday of her boyfriend, Jermine. Most of us have  
been give stuff that could help Jermine figure out a super-anti-virus to knock  
old X.A.N.A for a loop, but Alieta top it all off–with a white card with more  
hit points. That card was for Jermine X.A.N.A attempted to switch Yumi for  
Alieta but I say "no deal.". At the end of the last part, according the writer of this story,  
X.A.N.A. had gotten into the Game Boy Advance SP of the famous hacker, "Chaos" a.k.a  
Carol Ayene.   
  
#############################################################  
  
"Choas"  
  
Part 3 - "New Human In Lyoko"  
  
Ulrich's Logbook   
  
July 13, 2004  
  
Well, X.A.N.A had told us that he will make three attacks. One with out  
monster. Well, that happen just last week, not bad, but he didn't say it would  
easy. Alieta had to picked from one out of 4 towers. Each picking on tower,   
if one of had pick the correct, we would head out and get Alieta. Lucky, Alieta  
picked the fourth tower, which turn to the one that X.A.N.A turned on.   
  
Next, come the usual X.A.N.A. type, attack dealing with monsters. Not bad,  
since they were just the blocks. That was easy thought X.A.N.A had sent  
six blocks.   
  
Now, I'm worried. The third attack, X.A.N.A will use a human. Mostly,  
like, Carol Ayene, a.k.a the famous hacker know as "Choas".   
  
Ulrich  
  
###################################################################  
  
Ulrich was walking into the city to calm his wrecked nerves and think clearer  
about X.A.N.A. attacks, when he discover that his cell-phone was ringing.   
  
"X.A.N.A. again?" Ulrich remarked.  
  
"Lucky guess." Ulrich heard Jermine over the phone.   
  
"See you, soon!" Ulrich stated, as he change is direction to head to the factory where  
scanners are keep.   
  
#######################################################################  
  
Jermine looked at the screen. He wasn't to happy. He pushed the glasses up. He know  
about the threat X.A.N.A. tossed a few weeks ago.   
  
"Alieta? Any thing odd?" Jermine asked.   
  
The red girl appeared dressed in her red toga-like outfit appeared.  
  
"Nope. Nothing going on in the glacier, forest, dessert or   
mountain region."  
  
"That's all the regions we know that exist in Lyoko!! It going to check to see if X.A.N.A. has  
effected his computer . All three you get into the scanner, NOW!"   
  
"Yes! Sir!" Odd remarked.  
  
With quick moves, the gang had gotten to the scanner below.   
  
"Scanning Yumi... Scanning....Odd....Scanning....Ulrich, Downloading  
  
virtual avatars.....Yumi, Odd and Ulrich."  
  
He took a few minutes. No sign of X.A.N.A. effecting the scanning problem! Jermine took  
a breath of relief that was over.   
  
"Looks like X.A.N.A. downloaded a upgrade. It's seem to have the same  
data as the fake X.A.N.A. that Alieta fight a few weeks ago. We had a ruins  
of ancient city. For easy data coding, I'm calling it the ruin sector." Jermine  
remarked.  
  
"Let's go!" Alieta stated.  
  
###################################################################  
  
A few seconds later, the warriors added on new Lyoko sector.  
  
"So far, no monsters...no towers. X.A.N.A. really outdid itself today!"   
  
Ulrich remarked.   
  
"You guys aren't too far from the tower, itself." Jermine voiced  
  
"About time, my feet is killing me." joked Odd.   
  
A new voice appeared. "The only one who's going to the killing of you is me, hackers!"  
  
"Speak for yourself, Choas." Ulrich remarked.   
  
"Shut, Sword. I had enough you guys turning on towers here! X.A.N.A only did  
this tower to bait you guys to me." Choas remarked. She could be see.   
  
"Stop this insane thing! X.A.N.A. is a evil computer." Yumi stated.   
  
"The reason is that he is EVIL you taking a part of X.A.N.A. out–his common  
route chip." Choas remarked.   
  
Alieta is time was ticked off. She was madder then heck–and replied. "X.A.N.A lied  
to you. I'm not even a part of X.A.N.A."  
  
"That why you told that little young hacker in the real world–but X.A.N.A told me  
that he can't lie." Choas remarked.   
  
From near by, X.A.N.A. was watching as Alieta was having a "nervous breakdown", something  
happen. It stated to thunderstorm.   
  
"Explain that!" Choas stated as she removed the mysterious robes. Her hair was now  
a neon blue. She was dressed in what you might consider full-body uniform in  
black. She also had a golden necklace with a small golden circle with the familiar red X.A.N.A.  
symbol. Her weapon was a blue whip.  
  
The next thing that happen, shocked everyone including Choas! Alieta had decide on fighting  
Choas. Choas had 150 HP, but Alieta had 250 HP. Some how, for a while, no one know who  
was going to win. Alieta was fighting like an animal, but Choas had score some hits, when  
something happen that Jermine behind him. Alieta had a game over. This was bad.   
  
######################################################################  
  
A fourth scanner was behind. Inside, was Alieta in her human form.   
  
"You shouldn't have took the risk." Jermine remarked.   
  
"Sorry, when people claim that I'm part of X.A.N.A., I get mad." Alieta remarked. "You  
go. I help you."  
  
Jermine hoped into the scanner.   
  
"Scanning Jermine. Loading virtual avatar. Success!!"  
  
################################################################3  
  
X.A.N.A was worried. He can see when a new human is coming–thought he can't  
stop them. For a second, he was worried–did Alieta return? His question  
arrived.   
  
X.A.N.A had saw the new arriver seem to be an white hair boy. He was  
dressed in blue toga—similar to what Alieta might wear. X.A.N.A. was  
shock.. He was holding a staff. The warriors in Lyoko know who  
Alieta sent them.  
  
"CHOAS, DESTROY THE STAFF!!" X.A.N.A. remarked.  
  
Suprizing, the gang is shocked to see Jermine dodge all the attacks.   
  
"CHOAS, USE YOUR POWER!!!" X.A.N.A. remarked.   
  
"Slow down!" Choas shouted.   
  
Just then the entire computer seem to moving slower then usual–but Choas  
was mover faster then them.  
  
"Speed up!" Jermine replied.   
  
X.A.N.A watched now, as Choas was know going slower then Jermine, Yumi,  
  
Ulrich & Odd. X.A.N.A didn't know what to make of it. His logic mind has missed  
a big point of human: some odd events are good events. Just a bit too late, he notes  
that Choas had need defeat–and mostly like he failed again.   
  
"WELL, TODAY IS A WIN-WIN FOR BOTH SIDES. YOU–FOR DEFEAT  
CHOAS! ME–DEFEATING ALIETA! YOU CAN'T SHUT DOWN THE TOWER  
WITHOUT HER!"  
  
"You don't know me very well, X.A.N.A" voiced Alieta. "Jermine, I programmed  
your card with the same password you need to shut down the tower."  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT ALIETA. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ANNOYING POP-UP ON MY WEBSITE!" X.A.N.A remarked.   
  
###########################################################################  
  
"Ok! We here. Lucky, Choas was the only problem we had to deal with." Ulrich  
remarked.   
  
"Well, let's get to work." Jermine stated. He walked up to the tower, called up  
the blue screen:.   
  
"JERMINE"  
  
Then the second screen appear:  
  
"CODE LYOKO!"  
  
The gang heard Alieta voiced remarking a familiar line:  
  
"Return to the past, now!"  
  
REBOOT TIME: DAY  
  
PLACE: Cafe  
TIME: 8:00 AM  
  
"So we going to do. Carol knows about us." Odd stated. "And  
you know–anyone who been in Lyoko, are in stuck with  
the knowledge."  
  
"If we tell anyone she's been near a evil computer, you could  
kiss Alieta & X.A.N.A. good-bye." Yumi stated.  
  
"I got a plan–well, tell Jim that she been playing a game on  
my laptop that I left in café." Jermine remarked. "And tell him  
not believe her lies."   
  
##############################################################   
  
PLACE: Café   
TIME: 12:30 PM  
  
Carol past the group. She looks a little upset as she sits down beside them.   
  
"Ok. I'm not dealing with X.A.N.A for a while. I got something to think  
about. I'm not going to tell anyone about you little game world with  
that evil Alieta. See you, around, hackers." Carol stated as she left.  
  
"Alieta, evil my foot." Jermine remarked. "Without her, we couldn't  
save the day."  
  
#######THE END OF PART 3"####################################### 


	4. Monster Maker

"Choas"  
  
Part 4 - "Monster Maker"   
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
One of the most popular shows on France TV was Space Knights, a team  
of super-heroes that battle a insane alien from space. Sure, it was a Power  
Ranger/Sailor Moon knock-off but it's seem to up a hit with the younger  
French people.   
  
A girl open up her Game Boy Advance. The show just give her a idea. She  
saw that Lyoko portal was close. It took her while, since X.A.N.A. goes  
to stand-by mode every time that those troublemakers shut down a tower. She  
saw the last line X.A.N.A told the gang. She didn't mind being good but  
being bad was even better. But she still had to figure out why X.A.N.A  
was such rotten computer. She had to wait X.A.N.A had call her only  
a few times one to make sure she was "OK" after her avatar got  
blasted by one of the kid's avatar. Second was to make to add  
a new program if doesn't she want to deal with the kids' avatars. She discovered  
two new programs one was a watching screen--to see what's going on   
Lyoko, Carol thought and the other was a drawing pad mostly like to  
draw stuff that X.A.N.A can work with. Carol smile so evil that Satan  
would be proud of her. She opens up a drawing program--"Why should  
a wearing a black dress in for this?" she thought---, she had did work in computer drawing program before-so this program was nothing new to her. She created a small lizard-like  
warrior found in RPG games that she like to play with.   
  
############################################################  
  
If X.A.N.A. was a human, he would have been screaming his head off. X.A.N.A  
smiled. It was a lizard-like warrior. X.A.N.A smiled it seemed that Carol  
had discovered the new program that he finished up just after she failed. Lucky,  
he was located in the deactived tower. X.A.N.A looked over the lizard monster. This monster needs a test---a test to X.A.N.A means causing trouble in Lyoko.  
  
##########################################################  
  
Jermine looked at Alieta, who looked out of breath.  
  
"Something up in Lyoko, but no tower's been active. But X.A.N.A orbs  
are littering a section of mountain region." Alieta stated   
  
"Orbs?" Jermine remarked.  
  
"X.A.N.A. has these orb-like. They usually keep with inside his monsters."  
  
Alieta remarked. "To keep on eye on us in Lyoko. Also they seem to a strange  
creature that has making of a X.A.N.A monster."  
  
#################################################################  
  
Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich had arrived quicker then any time X.A.N.A. had attacked  
before. They gotten the factory faster then usual.  
  
"What's going on at school?" Jermine remarked.  
  
"Not much. Everything including Sissy's room is normal as  
can be.." Odd remarked. "So what's up with X.A.N.A?"  
  
"He's taken a new low. He trashed a section of the mountain region with  
his orbs and has a new monster." Jermine replied.   
  
#########################################################  
  
In Lyoko, the gang appeared in the section of the mountain region  
trashed with X.A.N.A. orbs.  
  
"These looks a lot the tops of the towers when X.A.N.A. has  
them on." Odd remarked.   
  
"So if why did X.A.N.A. wreck this section?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Look there. You got your answer!" Ulrich answered.  
  
A strange lizard like monster was standing not even 4 yards  
away. He was carrying a sword but not much else.  
  
"Where did that RPG style monster come from?" Yumi remarked.  
  
"Alieta, hide! Odd, you handle the front. Yumi and me are  
going to take on the backside."   
  
The monster was quicky circled but none of them could  
locate an X.A.N.A. symbol.  
  
Jermine told the gang, "That monster has 50 hit points. The sword can subtract  
the same amount of hit points as one of Odd's laser  
arrows-- 5 points."  
  
Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi went into battle mode. The only noises that Alieta  
or Jermine could hear was the battle cry of the Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. With  
in a few moments, the monster let out a screech of a scream, and Ulrich, Odd  
and Yumi decide on wrecking on X.A.N.A. orbs. Just after the last orb was  
destroyed they heard a strange scream.   
  
"Sound like X.A.N.A. is saying ouch." Odd joked.   
  
"Now what?" Yumi asked. "We don't have a tower to shut down."  
  
"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" Jermine voiced remarked.  
  
#######################REBOOT: 1 DAY!#############################  
  
PLACE: SCHOOL'S OFFICE   
TIME: 2:30 PM  
  
"You sentence is over." Sissy's father stated. "You are free to  
touch a computer now."   
  
"I have a computer in mind." Carol remarked thinking  
of X.A.N.A., but she didn't know where that computer  
was at.  
  
###################################################  
  
PLACE: FACTORY  
TIME: 5:30 PM  
  
"Looks like orbs act like towers." Yumi stated.  
  
"Three guess who created that monster, and the first  
two don't count." Odd stated.  
  
In union all of them stated, "Choas!"  
  
############THE END OF PART 4#################################


	5. The Sissy Monster

CHOAS PART 6  
  
"The Sissy Monster"  
  
BY DR. THINKER   
  
Carol's Journal  
  
07-21-2004  
  
Now since I got my computer rights back from my hacking into the secret computer  
that the France government was cooking up. I have funny feeling that X.A.N.A. may be it but  
until I can locate it and it's power switch.   
While I waiting, I still work on monsters for X.A.N.A while I try to locate create a few  
monsters. My Game Boy SP still works as well but now with the drawing problem download  
on a new laptop it's mostly for going to Lyoko, but I can watch how my monsters. X.A.N.A.  
believes my monsters are just minor setbacks but the reason is that I'm the long I had  
monster battles one of my old hacker too a wire map to locate. . The good news is that  
X.A.N.A. told me that he's located some in Seyenir, France. I had download a map the first  
familiar landmark---I spotted was Kadic Boarding School.  
Lately, I discovers some how X.A.N.A gang seem to match to television   
stereotypes Yumi is the token female, Jermine is the brain, Ulrich is the quiet  
one, and Odd is both the oddball & youngster roll up in one. Mostly when  
they are together, whether in study hall or in the lunch room, they talk  
about X.A.N.A. and Alieta. Jermine been on a anti-virus program  
for Alieta for some time. He had succeed in being Alieta into  
the real world but X.A.N.A had put a virus into her. That  
virus could just be a stupid lie though. They usually stop  
talking about X.A.N.A. or Alieta, when either Sissy,  
Jim, or me passes the group.  
Jim is easy to figure out it's to dangerous to tell adult but he  
wouldn't believe it if even they told him. Sissy is the most annoying human on Earth,  
she could annoy X.A.N.A so much that I don't know but with  
me a hacker and me entering Lyoko become of X.A.N.A., they  
aren't talking X.A.N.A. when I'm around become they are  
mostly fear that X.A.N.A will be using my information from  
them to attack them.   
Things had been going well in for X.A.N.A., he had create a few  
more of my lizard henchman, and been using them only to see where  
Alieta is hide. I take me less then 9 monsters to locate X.A.N.A.  
location, then I can shut him down. Now, I'm having my doubts  
on X.A.N.A origin of Alieta. According to him, one day, lighting  
struck the common route chip transforming into a virtual girl with  
the same abilities as him. For a while, she had a staff that touch  
her much but one day, four hackers accidently come into Lyoko. The  
rest was history.   
I better figure out the other size, but do that I need figure out where their handing. I was  
so close to figure out where they are disappearing too, they open up a manhole and  
went down. I'm not the quickest on the legs expect when in the water so by the time that she   
got to the manhole, the manhole was back on the sewer entrance I was suck above ground. When I know the new the location of X.A.N.A., I use of my glitch monster (a monster that I can use to turn on all the towers in Lyoko)-- while the gang and X.A.N.A run around  
like chicken with their head cut off to shut down the towers and defeat all of them by turning X.A.N.A. off.   
Right now, I'm working on monster based on some that annoys to meet much. I like to call it Sistron.   
  
Carol  
  
#############################################################  
  
Ulrich, Yumi, Jermine and Odd were setting in their usual café table, when  
someone suprizing arrived. It was Carol sitting down–it look like she  
gotten to have a long breakfast before working.  
  
"Well, hello, Lyoko beings." Carol stated.  
  
Odd spit some of his orange juice.   
  
Ulrich asked, "So what do you want?"   
  
"Bug too much by Sissy?" Carol asked.  
  
"No. By you. So answer my question?"  
  
"I will stop my attacks against you if you tell me the  
real origin of Alieta." Carol asked.  
  
"Like we wish we could, but we can't." Yumi remarked.  
  
"Why?" Carol asked.  
  
"Simple. We don't know. We just discover Alieta one day. That's  
the truth–plan and a simple." Odd stated.  
  
##############################################################  
  
Later, at the factory, the gang had gotten together to tell Alieta  
the deal with Choas.  
  
"What's up?" Jermine  
  
"X.A.N.A. has turned on a tower, and there's a monster–you would have  
to see to believe." Alieta stated. "The tower has just been recently   
active. It's in the factory region."  
  
################################################################  
  
After Jermine had scanned them, they discover they were in a similar  
more computer version of the same factory that just left–but it unlike  
the dull blacks, grays or browns. It a bright black with blood red. The  
machine look they come out the "The Jetsons" future.   
  
"This is mostly like where X.A.N.A. hangs out." Odd joked.  
  
"CORRECT, ODD." X.A.N.A. remarked. "I THINK ULRICH  
WOULD LIKE TO MEET MY NEW MONSTER!"  
  
A girl dressed in a pink Queen gown appeared. In her wrist  
was a pink cannon. "MEET SISTRON"  
  
"Ok! Some should stop watching American cartoons." Yumi remarked.  
  
"Like your anime is any better?" Odd question.   
  
"Enough, you too! I smell Choas beyond that monster." Ulrich stated.  
  
The battle began with Sisstron firing. Alieta was watching the battle beyond  
wall. The battle was fear–but Sistron was arming for Ulrich. Choas had gotten all the factors  
on Sissy before creating this monster.   
  
"Yumi and Odd get behind that fake Sissy. Ulrich, keep  
doing what you doing!"  
  
"I hope you as good as planning as Jermine is!" Ulrich remarks.   
  
"This doesn't mean I hate you." Odd stated. "Laser arrow!"  
  
Yumi tosses her fan.  
  
Just then Sistron disappears. Alieta did her usual entrance of the active tower, and  
enter her code, and which Jermine to the return to the past  
  
############REBOOT: 1 DAY##############################################  
  
PLACE: Carol's room  
TIME: 5:00 PM  
  
"So they did another tower shut down." Carol stated. "It's seem  
my hiding tracking computer program worked–despite Sistron  
being defeated. It's seem to locate in the waterfront–but I can't  
get a good ping on it. Well, I'm one step closer to shut down  
all of them!"   
  
##########THE END FOR NOW########################################


	6. Discoverings

Choas   
  
Part 6 - "Discovering"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
Ulrich's Logbook --  
  
July 23, 2004.  
  
Choas has been at least relaxing in the real world–but she is really rivaling   
with Jermine in computer class. We recently got a new computer teacher named, "Anna Gantur". She is pretty good–but suprizing she send a twinkle in the director of Jermine,  
Odd & me as well as Yumi when we got her on the school ground.  
  
Thought Chaos had be relaxing, X.A.N.A hasn't. He had attempt twice a week to   
topple us–sometime including some of Choas monsters. They are getting more   
powerful Jermine had updated our cards to get 400 HP to battle X.A.N.A. new  
monsters. We think they are being created by Choas.   
  
Jermine discovers why Choas is feeling like of odd-- Back when she was hacker,  
she had line that she used under her name. "I'm neither good or bad." I'm not  
know if I should take this line as if she's planning on destroying us or  
X.A.N.A., but the feeling in my heart is that all of us will end up  
dead–even Choas herself.   
  
Ulrich  
  
####################################################################  
  
"What's up?" Odd asked Jermine as he enter the factory one day. With him  
was Yumi & Ulrich.  
  
"Choas is back. And she has two monsters. Location: Forest."  
  
"Get ready." Jermine stated. "You guys are in for a rough time. The  
monsters had 300 HP–each. Hope that new HP additions helps."  
  
##########################################################  
  
While the battle was going on Lyoko, in the real world, Ann arrived  
at the factory, and finding access. She hit the button, but the elevator  
didn't work. Ann was a real math genius, and uses lot of numbers.  
  
"Who would had expect a kid to pick a very low negative number  
as access code? Not me." She stated.  
  
Then she spotted the machine stop and the doors up on the B2. This room   
only had we a empty picture of the past. "Operation X" members like   
herself–usual meat up and try to figure out that mysterious computer   
that just appeared. In the next room was the watch room–in which the people can   
see what's going on in "Lyoko". She walked in, and saw the avatars of Ulrich, Yumi,  
Odd fighting a mysterious blue hair women with two monsters.  
  
"Hey! What's going on in there?" she asked.  
  
"Long story–don't have the time." Odd remarked.   
  
"You better MAKE the time." Ann replied.  
  
Near by, she can see the cards. They were six cards. One of them was black as  
the starless sky at night. The cards were familiar–but virtual face. Odd must  
be blue animal. The female geisha warrior must be Yumi. The sword name  
left is Ulrich. The new female in the black–must be Carol "Choas" Ayene. So  
where's the six kid. She got the answer very quick.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm think we in trouble gang. Anna's here." Jermine remarked. "She  
was looking at us like we got a secret to hide."  
  
"Just let just defeat Choas. We can return back in time."   
  
"You freed Alieta from the tower?" Anna asked.  
  
"Anna? Is that you?" Alieta voiced.   
  
"YOU KNOW HER?" Jermine asked.  
  
"In fact, I created Alieta, but that's centuries from now." Anna remarked.  
  
"Centuries from now?" Choas asked–just as a fan knocked one of monsters  
into her. The other monster killed himself after.   
  
"THAT WAS JUST PLAN WEIRD." X.A.N.A. remarked. "SO AHEAD. TURN OFF  
MY TOWER, ALIETA."  
  
"Giving up?" Odd remarked.  
  
"JUST FOR TODAY." X.A.N.A. remarked.   
  
"I bit of warning. I'm NOT going effected by the time reboot, Jermine." Anna   
stated.  
  
"RETURN TO THE PAST!" Jermine stated.  
  
#######TIME REBOOT: 1 DAY #######################################  
  
PLACE: Kadic School – Science Building – Computer Lab  
  
TIME: 3:00 PM.   
  
Anna was having a private meeting with Jermine, Yumi, Odd, & Ulrich.   
  
"So you are the creator of X.A.N.A. too?" Jermine remarked.  
  
"Nope. X.A.N.A. was created by a person who hated me. His name  
was Ryda Retze. We used live & work in the year of 9041. He always thought   
that I was centuries behind him–and Ryda decide to make an attempt to create a   
time machine. He did that–but I found out the reason he make the time machine BIG was   
that he can hide a trouble making computer which he called 'eXtreme Awful   
InformatioN Agent' or X.A.N.A. for short. Unlucky, my team discover what he   
was doing–and we had a chaotic battle. We both rivals for the best mind in the galaxy–but some how Ryda has friends in high places–so much that he was keep X.A.N.A. a secret. But one day, X.A.N.A. just disappeared! In turns out X.A.N.A. was more powerful then Ryda though he was. He jumped to the years into the past. We created a time hunter hologram problem named 'Alieta' to search for him. We found him was causing problems in 8221. Every time, we thought we had him, X.A.N.A would go far back in time. 7423, 6030, 5398, 4031. When he landed in 3031, X.A.N.A stated his usual trouble making habit. We were so close in finally shut him down. X.A.N.A. trapped Alieta in one of the towers–we don't know how. I decide on building my own time machine and travel back to where X.A.N.A. lived. So I become a science fiction writer/computer science teacher to keep a low profile. When I saw X.A.N.A. in a factory that you" Anna stopped her and point to Jermine "walked out off. I could heard what you guys were talking about–Yumi was steamed up about something at the time."  
  
"Got to around the time you got stuck in Limbo." Odd remarked.   
  
"What?" Anna asked.  
  
Ulrich, Jermine, Yumi & Odd told Anna told what happen.   
  
####################################################################  
  
TIME: Factory – Level B4 – X.A.N.A. Room.   
  
TIME: 12:00 AM   
  
X.A.N.A. was grunting like mad. Not because of the tower shut down–he allowed it. He  
discovered one of the monsters contained on Carol's computer has too many passwords.   
It was just not logic to have more then 3 password on one thing. He know on thing. This  
thing could help him destroy Alieta and her little friends–but she could use it to end his  
life.   
  
Chaos? What are you? Good or Evil? That's my question–but I don't know the answer.  
  
######################################################################  
  
PLACE: Carol's room  
  
TIME: 1:30 PM  
  
Carol's dairy  
  
07-24   
  
X.A.N.A. you are a mad machine! Good thing you hadn't got Glitch out of  
my password section–being the hacker I was–I know that X.A.N.A. think  
mostly computer–and expects at least three passwords. So I created  
a few passwords–not even computers would know!   
  
Anyway, I'm think I know where X.A.N.A is. So tomorrow, I shut  
himself down!   
  
Carol  
  
###########THE END OF PART 7###########################################  
  
Ok. Now we know the past of X.A.N.A., or is that future? We had one  
question–who will get use Glitch? Choas or X.A.N.A.? The only way  
to find out is to keep reading this series.  
  
See you soon,  
Dr. Thinker  
  
.


	7. Glitch

"Choas"  
  
Part 7 - "Glitch"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
###################################################  
  
Ulrich Logbook   
  
Aug. 17, 2004   
  
Thought X.A.N.A. is trying to cause trouble, we had gotten a bit of   
help from Anna, the creator of Alieta, from the future. She told us about   
X.A.N.A. origin to us. Odd had attempt to locate Carol's room, but he were force   
back to our room by Jim.   
  
Ann had lied to the principal about having special off-the-ground program for us. Anna had  
been helping Jermine long with the anti-virus need to remove the virus from Alieta. Anna has been a big help protecting us from Sissy's big nose, and getting us together when X.A.N.A  
begin one of his attacks, X.A.N.A. seem to little upset with Choas. We hadn't see Choas since a few weeks ago, so far we only had gotten the usual original X.A.N.A. creatures metal tanks or  
blocks. It's been too similar to early attacks, have X.A.N.A. give up on Choas? Or his just trying to lull into a so-called normalness before he delete us?

We been telling Anna about the past from the time we met Alieta to present. Sometime, Anna  
know what was going on since she had deal with similar problems with X.A.N.A in the future or  
past in Anna's case--some times Anna didn't even know what to think. They been a full different  
between Anna's X.A.N.A. problems and ours. Anna had a "laughing fit" about the time that  
X.A.N.A. tried to kill us with laughing gas.   
  
Well, since it's a break week I need my rest just in case of another X.A.N.A. attack.

Signed  
Ulrich.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"X.A.N.A.? What DO you want?" Carol asked.   
  
X.A.N.A mark out the follow line: "I like to know what monster  
you hidden under zillions of passwords."   
  
"That's for me to know, and you never to find out." Carol remarked.  
  
"I find out. Count on it." X.A.N.A stated before he come his electric gas form  
and enter Carol's mind. It didn't look long before he discover what she was hiding  
from him.   
  
"YOU TRICK ME!!! GLITCH WOULD HAD BEEN A GOOD MONSTER  
TO DELETE THEM!!!!!!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT ON I UNLOCK  
GLITCH I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!!!" X.A.N.A. typed the passwords--  
even ones that he wouldn't expect in a zillion years. He was confused only  
a few times but then he open up the find password to find a empty room. "GLITCH  
IS GONE!"  
  
"Glitch? Gone?" chocked Carol. Glitch was supposed to her most powerful monster so  
what happen if Glitch has gotten a mind of it's own. Carol decide SHE better head  
out the factory-and turn off the switch-before Glitch drestory the world.  
  
#################################################################3  
  
"We got problems. Someone is effecting X.A.N.A." Anna stated as Ulrich,  
Odd, Jermine & Yumi enter.   
  
"Did it Alieta do it?"Jermine asked. "We know that X.A.N.A has  
input a virus into her."  
  
"I did not." Alieta replied. She was standing in human form by Anna "I had bad feeling when  
that monster show up so I decide on using the 'code: earth' to be here."  
  
"AND IT' S NOT ME. I MAY BE POWERFUL-BUT I NOT  
PERFECT." X.A.N.A. revealed. "GLITCH, IS MONSTER THAT  
CHOAS CREATED, I LEARN THAT SHE WAS PLANNING TO SHUT ME  
DOWN! I SAW HER LEAVE THE BUILDING I'M THINKING THAT SHE  
HEADING TO ME TO SHUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"That's bad news. She doesn't know about the virus you put in Alieta." Yumi stated.

"I guard the shut down switch. You four figure help X.A.N.A in Lyoko." Alieta commanded.  
  
"I'm scan them for you. Just be careful. Glitch sounds like a nightmare come to life."  
Anna stated.  
  
"You could say the same thing about X.A.N.A." Ulrich stated.   
  
####################################################################  
  
After being scanner, the gang discover that X.A.N.A. has been using his own  
creatures against the Glitch.   
  
"That just tickle by data banks." Glitch remarked. "Oh, goodly more data jerks  
to mess around with."   
  
"Guess again." Yumi remarked. "We are humans."  
  
The battle begins with Glitch getting everything that Jermine, Yumi,  
Ulrich, Odd & X.A.N.A. had.   
  
##################################################################  
  
"Anna, here. Carol's coming, Alieta. I'm try to keep her busy. If I fail-keep  
her from touching the X.A.N.A main switch."  
  
"I heading towards the switch room." Alieta replied.   
  
################################################################  
  
The battle was going crazy. Carol's creature, had left the section, but Jermine  
and X.A.N.A had pick up that he's heading to the ice region. X.A.N.A. creatures  
make a transport to the section while the good guys use a deactivate tower to  
travel.  
  
##############################################################  
  
"Hi, Choas." Anna stated. "Do you want the origin of X.A.N.A?"  
  
"After I shut him down!" Carol stated as she rushes past Anna.  
  
"Alieta. She slipped into the scanner's elevator I'm modified it bit. She's  
going to go up and stop for a least ten minutes. If Glitch isn't defeat before  
before hands, it's up to you to stop them until the gang helps X.A.N.A.  
defeat Glitch." Anna stated.   
  
##############################################################  
  
"We got TEN minutes. We better defeat Glitch." Ulrich remarked.  
  
"I wouldn't bet my bottom on that." Glitch joked as he blocked  
one of X.A.N.A metal tanks."  
  
#######################################################  
  
Carol had gotten some hardware just after her punishment for being for   
hacking a secret computer was over: a PDA.   
  
"It was time to hack something. It's NOW!" Carol stated as she hooked the  
PDA to the access control unit inside.   
  
#############################################################3  
  
"Oh, my god! She's hacking the control unit!" Anna stated. "She's  
going in your next of the wood sooner then you can think, Alieta. She's  
hacking. "  
  
Alieta nodded. "Got you. What about the gang?"   
  
"Fine. Glitch hasn't move much but he's still got a lot of energy. He destroyed  
ten metal tanks with out breaking a sweat." Jermine stated. "This is BAD,  
either we get knock out by Glitch or deleted by Choas! Looks like we been  
royally screwed!"  
  
"If Alieta can stop Choas. We may get a victory." Yumi replied.  
  
"She only fight ONE time to protect us when we trapped in Lyoko, before  
you three got our virtual forms. And she NEVER fight in her human form   
before." Odd stated.   
  
##############################################################  
  
"So this is X.A.N.A. looks like." Carol stated. She saw the gray, blues, and  
the dull brown & shinny sliver of the shut down control. "Touch guy and  
X.A.N.A. off-line for keeps."  
  
"I'm also history too." a red hair girl with pink hair stated.   
  
"Who are you?" Carol asked.  
  
"I'm Alieta." the girl replied.  
  
"But that's impossible!" Carol stated.   
  
"Not for my friend, Jermine. He work his data banks off to figure out  
way for me to become real." Alieta stated. "We would have successfully  
turn off X.A.N.A. after I become materialize but X.A.N.A. stuck a virus  
into me that link me to him."   
  
A loud noises were head from X.A.N.A. and both Alieta and Carol  
run to the elevator and went up to the second computer   
  
######################################################  
  
"What's up?" Alieta remarked.  
  
"X.A.N.A. left us a note." Anna stated.   
  
#############################################################  
  
Dear humans,  
  
Glitch is has been deleted thought the deleted has send your friends  
back to the scanners but they is one bad aftermath for me. You  
see Carol's card was deleted in the chaos and all the data for  
her monsters are gone.   
  
See you later,  
  
X.A.N.A.  
  
################################################################  
  
"Carol? What's she's doing here?"  
  
"Planning on shut down X.A.N.A." Alieta remarked "But I stop her. X.A.N.A. left  
a note. All data about her card and her monsters are gone."   
  
"Sorry about all the trouble I cause." Carol stated.  
  
"No harm done." Ulrich stated.   
  
"I'm out of here. We better get back for before light call or we all  
get hurt by Jim." Carol stated.

############################################################  
  
Alieta looked over the Lyoko. It was not much, but it was home until  
Jermine can get that virus link of her. She saw some X.A.N.A. pulses but  
they were quiet slow X.A.N.A must redoing the upgrade down. She decide  
she better find a tower quick.   
  
################THE END FOR NOW################################  
  
. 


	8. Team B

This is going to a very odd with a captial O!  
  
"Choas"  
Part 8 - "Team B"  
by Dr. Thinker

#############################################################################

C.C.A's Logbook

09-29-2004

Well, just about two weeks ago, Jim & most of the older kids had left for a two week trip to England [Sept. 1-Sept. 15]--expect Sissy who was injured her arm by trying to run into Ulrich by accident the day before, Herb & Nick, her two bodyguards--and me. Sissy has been staying in her room--only coming out to the cafe to chew on some school lunch. It's nice to be breath with out Sissy's fowl smell fowling the air up--thought the young kids are quiet noiser with out their older kids to look up to--including those two young reporters, Emily & Mia. I had to do a "special" tell-all about my past hacking down--just to shut them up!

The new computer teacher is kind of odd--I don't mean Odd. I had a odd thing that she was one that created X.A.N.A in the face--I really care if it was accident or on purpose--I just want that computer power down A.S.A.P. I was getting tired of annoying of trying to talking to me.  
So I decide to see if it was about my past as a hacker,Just the day after Jim and the older kids left, I decide to see her.

It turns Anna want to tell me that she created Alieta. Sound well--despite my doubts, I belive her. Anna had decide on creating a "Team B", when "Team A" (I bet they are Jermine, Ulrich, Yumi & Odd) are out of city at a time of a X.A.N.A. attack. Anna told Jim that she was doing well with her students in her off-site problem that she decide on adding a few more to her special class.

At the factory, Anna and me recreated my card--but with the regular "Lyoko" yellow. After that was done, I checked the back of the computer where Anna told me Jermine works when X.A.N.A. had decide to attack the real word. Surpizing in giant pink letters was A.E.L.I.T.A. That gotten to mean, Aelita, the A.I. that X.A.N.A. told me was his comman route chip. Anna had check his common route chip--and it's still inside of that lying moron of computer parts. If Anna wasn't there at the moment, I would have pull the switch right there--but they still the problem of having Alieta being connected to X.A.N.A by his virus.

I had a chat with Alieta. She forgive me for my accidently killing her. If I didn't know that Alieta was A.I, I would have thought she was a human! Alieta was in the ice region's transport tower. Alieta, Anna & me come up with the idea that was odder then Odd--asking for Sissy's help! We know that only teenagers and adult can enter Lyoko with out problems,  
younger kids are a little tooo moves--and most teenagers at Kadic School are aheading England.

I decide to talk to Sissy, and see if she would come with out to her bodyguards to some place. Sissy show up with out Herb & Nick. Sissy was kind of looking kind of odd about it. Sissy stares like she been in here before in dream or two--but not in reality. Sissy was stunned--until I show her the cards for others. Sissy also fainted when she saw Ulrich's card.  
Sissy was so angry until I explain about the problems Jermine's group had with X.A.N.A. I told her what I know--X.A.N.A. is problem--but I don't want to mess around with Alieta program-  
or I be in hot water with Jermine--but I will help scanner people and reboot time after Alieta turns off a tower. In other words, in "Team B", I'm playing Jermine's role. Anna told Sissy her origin of both Alieta & X.A.N.A. Sissy told me she only has two friends--Herb & Nick. Herb was the one that tried to help her with new computer--but accidently deleted everything on it. Herb was force to use the reboot disc to restore to fresh factory default. Sissy call Herb & Nick on her pink cell-phone. Both answered. Nick was at local mall trying to translation movie titles from French--lucky, the shop is between Kadic School and the factory. Herb was at the library--comparing his English copies of Harry Potter with the library's French versions. I wonder why they been together. It turns out Herb, Sissy & Nick unlike the "Team A" gang group up together. Herb's father was the original P.E. teacher at the school before Jim arrived--and Nick was the son of the English teacher. They had grew up at the school. When she was age 10, about 3 years ago, she had heard that all students in the school look up here--her ego BITE her! Now, with all the information Ulrich & Yumi, and now that Lyoko problem--Sissy's ego was being unwrapped from her mind. By the time, she arrived--she told Nick and Herb to use "their brains for change"! I could see in my mind what might happen when "Team A" when they discover Sissy's change.Sissy, Herb & Nick created their virtaul character. They didn't took long--not even Sissy. We didn't comment on how their look Anna show them the scanner. Sissy decide to to use them unless X.A.N.A. decide on attacking. I told Alieta--if Jermine is out of country, head to my room. My computer is usually always on stay-by. Alieta nod that she gotten it.Time went well, when some how, the all of the Earth's light houses went off. I quicky went to the factory, and then talk to Alieta. It's X.A.N.A.! He wants to kill "Team A" in a fog. That X.A.N.A! X.A.N.A makes "Hal 9000" look like a moron! I quicky called "Team B" and scanned them into the scanner. When they landed in Lyoko, they were dressed more odder then "Team A" according to Alieta. Herb was dressed in a druid with a strange belt of odd. It was a "Data Bomb" according to Aelita. Sissy was dressed as she as she come from royality. Her baton as baton-boomrang. Nick looked like some sout of shark combined with a human I wonder why Nick picked on a shark as his character. Nick told me that he had otten tired of having the shark picked on. Nick's weapon was a ring that shots out laser.Suprizing, X.A.N.A. wasn't expecting Team B to be form yet, so the tower didn't have any monster guarding it. But I know from Alieta & Anna's stories about the past-  
to expect the unexpect when it come to deal with X.A.N.A.'s problems. It was a long path to the tower--when X.A.N.A. discover "Team B"! He was shocked--but he quicky summon two blocks, a crab and a metal tank. Not a good select of his own creation. Off course, the problem with Glitch was effected him. One of Herb's "data bomb" covered the metal-tank. so Sissy's baton-boomrang drestory it. Nick got the two blocks out--then Herb's data bomb drestoryed the crab. Alieta went inside and we all returned to the past.Let's just say, I think I would be suprize in if I was in another country when time goes back words. On the day, when they were do back, I was keeping a very good eye on things. Sissy was attempting to call Ulrich's cell-phone, but she wasn't successful. He was still out of France  
at the time.That night, I heard a lot of teenages arriving. They were all taking about England and it's people and places. The last one of was "Team A". They were talking about a odd moment on the trip,  
when time slipped backwords. They were wondering who stopped X.A.N.A's latest attack when all of them were overseas--far away from X.A.N.A's factory.  
  
I called Anna, and told him, that she will have dinner out with both "Team A" and "Team B"--with or without Alieta. The dinner was suprizing in the upper level of the factory where X.A.N.A is keeped. The entire Lyoko Team A & Team B were together. When they saw Sissy,  
Herb, & Nick-- the entire "Team A" looked like their eyes were going right out of their faces. I had a small giggle-Ulrich & Yumi fainted when they heard Sissy was part of "Team B". I told her it was Anna's idea. Anna know they were going out of country--but she didn't if X.A.N.A was going to attack--but she had to be ready for anything that monster of a computer might throw at us. They wonder who scanned the computer. I took off my huge hat, Jermine was the only that wasn't shocked--and shake my hand. Both team got along great even Sissy & Yumi. At the end of dessert, Alieta gived them upgrade cell-phones with the cell-phone number of "Team B" [To "Team A"] or "Team A" [To "Team B"].  
  
Instead of five people now, X.A.N.A. has nine warriors to stop him. Who would have thought I come from the bad side to the good side. This is oddiest month of my life.

See you later,  
Chaos

################THE END....FOR NOW...###########################

Hee Hee Hee. I wasn't totally done with Choas's story. When I get a idea for this story, I MIGHT use it. Keyword is MIGHT! Not expect this story to be update anytime soon after this chapter!  
  
Oh, here's something to where each person is at:  
  
"TEAM A"  
  
COMPUTER USER: Jermine

LEFT SCANNER: Ulrich

CENTER SCANNER: Yumi

RIGHT SCANNER: Odd

"TEAM B"

COMPUTER USER: Carol

LEFT SCANNER: Herb

CENTER SCANNER: Sissy

RIGHT SCANNER: Nick

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker

P.S. Pardon my spelling today, isn't alwaying any Wordperfect files  
until they fix bug in the program.


End file.
